Somewhere Out There
by Kiri-Kiri-chan
Summary: Angelus always has a plan and now he back and wants Willow. But she wont go without a fight.
1. Chapter one: Old Books and New Plans

**Somewhere Out There**

**Chapter one: Old Books and New Plans**

Willow ran her fingers threw her hair and sighed. She was bored, Buffy had gone to visit her father in LA and Xander had gone on a family vacation for the summer holiday. It was only two weeks into the summer holiday and she had already done all her homework and done everything should could think of on the internet, she even visited Angel but apparently he had better things to do as well because she couldn't find him anywhere. She sighed, maybe it was for the best she couldn't find Angel anyway, he was probably too busy sitting alone in a dark room brooding that he and Buffy broke up before she left for LA; she no longer could see past his demon after it appeared before them just three weeks ago. But Willow was having a better time handling it than the others, she never saw Angel and Angelus as one person.

Willow wondered over to her book case and looked over a few of the titles until she came to an old brown book that had seen better days, she took it from her book case and flipped threw the pages. The writing on the book was so old that it was starting to fade, luckily thought the one spell that had saved every bodies life was still intact, barely, but she could make out the soul restoring spell easily. She let her mind wonder back to when she had restored Angel's soul. She felt so much power causing threw her body that is was the best high she could possibly ever receive, it was lucky Buffy had stopped herself from stabbing Angel and sending him to hell when she did, a second longer and Angel would be suffering the worst kind of torture that Willow doubted even Angels altar ego Angelus could conceive of. Willow placed the book back then fell onto her bed with a sigh. She really was bored.

Willow rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe....

Willow sat up to make sure no one was around or outside her window even though she knew no one would be but had to make sure either way. Te redhead laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes for a second and tapped her elegant fingers on her flat stomach, biting the side of her lip and slowly run her hand down under her skirt and felt her cotton underwear, he breath quickened slightly and a pale blush spread over her cheeks. Willow moved her underwear to the side and softly drew circles with her finger around her clitoris and let out a soft moan.

She couldn't believe she was doing this again, ever since the holidays had started, along with her boredom, she would surf the internet looking for random things, then one day she had stumbled across a free porn website, she was embarrassed to even think about it, but she had decided to look around. She couldn't believe how it had effected her, since that day a week ago she had masturbated five times. She felt her cheeks burn with the blush and her lower area burn with the on coming orgasm that was soon approaching. She lifted her hips slightly into her fingers as she rubbed her clitoris, moving her hips around to get more friction. The Petit redhead let out a small moan as she climaxed, falling back onto her bed she breathed hard and sweating slightly.

Willow laid on her bed for a few more minutes, her hand still n her underwear but not moving, she looked up at the ceiling as she felt herself slowly calm down.

"That was an amazing show there little one." Willow turned at the voice and saw Angel staring down at her, a smirk on his handsome face.

"A-Angel!" Willow stuttered and took her hand out of her underwear, her face blushing furiously, she wiped her hand on the bed covers as she tried to remove the moister that remind after her orgasm. "W-What are you doing here?!" she asked, her voice stuttered. She couldn't believe he saw he do something that embarrassing. She couldn't believe Angel would actually watch her!

"Angel?" His smirk widened, "Think again little one."

Willow backed up into her wall, shaking her head, "No....no no its not possible..." she whispered, tears started to gather in her green eyes.

The dark haired vampire nodded, "It is, sweetheart. Now say it."

A tear run down her pale cheek and his name left her lips in a whisper.

"Angelus."

He smirked.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_One week earlier_

Angel laid in his bed with his eyes closed and clutched his chest, for the past few nights his has been getting terrible pain in his chest, he wondered if the pigs blood he had been drinking had something in it to cause him such pain. But truth hit him hard when he heard his demon laughing in the back of his head.

_No....I wont allow you back!_

Angel didn't know why or how it was even possible but the demon was trying to force his soul back and apparently his demon was winning.

"No!" Angel screamed out and fell off his bed and crawled over to the chest where he kept his weapons, he would not allow his demon out again! He will even kill himself if need be.

_I don't think so soul boy_ Angel heard his demon say to him, a cockiness coming out as Angel fell down, unable to move, his breathing hard and his brow hot and sweaty.

"No...please...no I beg you..." tears swelled up in his eyes, the pain was too much to handle but he would keep his demon at bay. Angel once again tried to reach for his weapons, he would take his own life!

_Too late!_ Angel heard laughter in his mind echo out into his own mouth and his soul was pushed fully back, his scream of agony echoed around him in his cage as he watched from the side lines. Angelus was back and all he could do is watch as he ruined every bodies lives once again and all he could do was watch and cry.

"Much better." Angelus smirked at himself as he thought back two weeks ago while he was still roaming Sunnydale. He wanted everyone to believe that his soul was back, he wanted every ones trust back so he could destroy them one by one all over again. It had been so much fun the first time around he wanted another turn. He had set this all up, he had placed the old brown book in a place he knew someone would find, the spell the little redhead used would put his soul back in charge but only for a short amount of time, then he would come back out and start to torture all over again. What fun it would be.

When he found out that the Slayer and his drooling idiot of a sidekick was leaving town for the holidays he made up a perfect plan to get back the little girl that had done this to him. Even though he planned the whole thing he was still angry that Willow had done it.

Angelus had stalked Willow, watching her and waiting for when he would make his move. But while watching her something came over him, something he had felt for a while.

He watched her when she put all her homework on her bed and completed it all in one day. He knew she was smart but to finish it all so quickly impressed him. But what impressed him most was her fire and passion, and the way her she bit her lip to hide her moans as she played with herself.

The first time she touched herself she looked scared and unsure of herself, not sure if she was doing it right, not sure if those feelings in her stomach where right. But all those thoughts left her mind and she rubbed her fingers harder into her clit, biting down on her lip harder until she could no longer suppress the moan, lifting her hips she came and oh how it was a beautiful thing.

Angelus was hard whenever he replayed it in his mind. He wanted to own this girl, he wanted her body, he wanted her to come for him like she did for her fingers.

And Angelus had planned exactly when and how he would take her. He was glad that her parents were rarely home and her friends had gone off, everything would be perfect. He would take his red haired goddess back to the mansion and would spend weeks training her to become his perfect mate and when the time was right he would turn his pretty little princess into his pretty little vampire princess and set her loose on her pathetic bunch of friends.

He could see the looks on their faces, the betrayal, the hurt. It was all so exciting. And he couldn't wait to get started.


	2. Chapter two: Smashed Lamp

**Somewhere Out There**

**Chapter Two: Smashed Lamp**

Willow stared at him in shock, she didn't know what to do but one thing she knew right away was to get the hell out of there as fast as she could! She grabbed the lamp on her bedside table and throw it At Angelus and didn't wait to see if it had hit him or not, she jumped up from the bed and ran to the door.

"I don't think so little girl." Angelus said, his voice filled with evil amusement, he grabbed Willows hair and pulled her back on the bed. "You quite the spitfire aren't you? You better be glad that didn't hit me or I would be very angry. Do you want to make me angry Willow?" Angelus asked with a smirk, Angelus looked at her pretty face and saw the pain he was causing morph on that lovely face.

Willow was terrified but she would not let Angelus take her that easily! She grabbed a stake from under her pillow and twisted her body to stab the sharp wooden weapon into his arm with all her force and was rewarded with a sharp intake of unneeded breath of pain from Angelus, he let her hair go and stumbled back a few steps and ripped the stake out of his arm, cursing while doing so. When he looked up Willow was already gone and his game face had replaced his handsome human face.

Angelus smirk, despite the pain in his arm and his anger towards the girl he was having fun. He was glad she was fighting back and was she ever! This little girl was no slayer, just a mere scared human, but even though she was scared her mind was still sharp.

Angelus heard his new pet running down the stairs and opening the window, he did ever so much love to chase his prey. The handsome vampire run down the stairs, a smirk firmly on his face as he headed to the door then stopped in his tracks.

She was still in the house.

If Angelus wasn't a master vampire he would of started to giggle with the absolute joy he was feeling. This was amazing, he couldn't wait to grab her and taste how fiery her blood tasted.

Willow was hiding in the coat closet, she tried to calm herself down and did some hard multiplications in her head to try to sway her mind away from the master vampire that was chasing her. She had heard him run down the stairs and she was hoping he fell for her trick, once she knew for certain that he was out of her house she would preform the uninvite spell again. Willow wanted to curse, she will never invite a vampire into her house again! She finally managed to calm herself down and she couldn't hear anything moving around her house which was a good sign. She decided to stay in her hiding place just a little while longer before she emerged from the safety of the closet to run back up to her room and preform the spell.

_I am so glad I memorised that spell_, she thought to herself a second before the door was opened and Angelus leaned against the frame, he licked his lips and looked down at her with those vampiric yellow eyes. "Hello again Willow."

She was smart but she couldn't run from him now, she was trapped and they both knew it.

Well, maybe not both.

Willow opened her hand and shouted, "Blind!" A bright flash of light came out of her hand and Angelus stumbled back holding his face, painful moans escaping his mouth. Willow had learnt the spell over the holidays, and she was happy she did.

"Bitch!" He yelled at her, Willow ran out of the closet and pushed Angelus inside, she then moved a heavy chair in front of the door and ran out the front door as fast as she could, her heart beating fast, her eyes swelling with tears and sweating trickling down her face but she ignored it all as she ran to the next house and banged her fist on the door.

_Hurry, hurry hurry please hurry!! _Willow begged in her head, she saw the light in the house come on and she smiled. Thank god, she was saved! The redhead turned to the crash coming from her house but ignored it when a better sound filled her ears; the sound of Mr. Ericsson's feet padding against his ugly carpeted stairs. "I'm coming." He mumbled angrily.

Her heart nearly cried out in happiness when she saw the door handle move downwards.

But in a second everything changed and she saw her whole life flash before her eyes.

A hand clapped over her mouth, an arm wrapped itself tightly around her waste to hold her arms down and she was moved so quickly she barely even realized that she was behind the tree outside Mr. Ericsson's front garden.

Tears run down her face. It was the end.

"Damn kids.." the elderly mumbled and closed the door.

_No! Please come back please!_ Willow screamed in her head as tears run down her face.

Angelus leaned his head down and licked her tears away with a smirk. "Welcome to the rest of your life, Little one." and his fangs slid deep into her neck.

Willow struggled as hard she she could, she wanted to get away from him, away from her house, away from Sunnydale, she wanted to be safe. Safe, ha! She hasn't been safe since the day she was born in Sunnydale hospital. Even in her mothers womb she hadn't been safe. And now she was in the worst place to ever be; in the arms of Angelus. A master vampire, a killer, a rapist, a torturer. She felt her world become black and she could nearly smile; Willow never thought she would smile at he impending death but she was. And thank the gods.

Angelus felt the little redhead go limp in his arms, he pulled away and licked his lips. She was delicious. Amazing. She was lucky he didn't drain her, but if he did all his plans for her would have gone out the window. Smirking he picked up his little mate and walked off into the night, a skip in his step.

Unlife was going to be good.

Evil laughter cut threw the night sky.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Willow slowly opened her eyes then winced at the pain in her neck, she was alive, _Damn, _she thought to herself. Why was she alive? Why?! She couldn't believe she was upset that she was alive!

Willow sat up and looked around, this certainly was _not_ her bedroom, everything was dark and had an eerie feel. She looked down at the bed she lay on. Cold, smooth black satin sheets covered the bed. This was Angelus' room, she knew it, could just sense it.

So this was her death bed, was this where he would torture her until she begged for death? Raped her until she bleed? She didn't want to find out. She wrapped her arms around herself and let the tears fall. She needed to think of a way to get out of here, she refused to be a pawn to hurt Buffy, her best friend.

At that moment she hated Buffy, hated that Buffy had left her alone in a place that leaked evil, hated Buffy for her strength, she could just fight her way out of this and she hated that she had become friends with the blond slayer.

Willow shock her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her mind; she couldn't blame Buffy for wanting a break to her job. She was just upset.

Angelus watched Willow from a chair in the corner, he loved how expressive her face was. He could tell every emotion that crossed her face. The fear, then the sadness, then the hatred and finally the regret. She would make a wonderful mate. She was smart and cunning, her would have to punish his little princess for that later but now he just wanted to watch her. Her long white nightgown suited her; virginal. But that didn't suit his tastes, it was far too long and covered that beautiful Petit body of hers. Angelus had already bought many new outfits for his mate and he would make sure she would wear them and thank him for going threw all the trouble for her, thank her on her knees and her mouth around his cock. The moment the image rushed into his mind his dick stood up and he desperately wanted to to make it a reality, but he had to be patient.

Willow looked around the room until she spotted _him_ sitting casually in a large black leather chair. Their eyes connected, her green ones with his human chocolate brown ones.

"Please....don't hurt me.." she whispered, she would beg for her life if need be, she didn't care. She just wanted to be safe and even though she knew that it wouldn't help she tried anyway.

Angelus nearly moaned, an image flashing into his mind of his redhead on her back, her nipples hard and waiting for his mouth to capture them, her eyes were needful and her legs were open to show him her red curls and her virgin cunt. She begged him to fuck her and he did, he would. He would make her feel so much pleasure and pain that she didn't know if she was moaning or screaming.

"Willow, Willow, Willow." Angelus stood up and walked over to her and captured her chin in a tight hold. "Don't start begging yet." He smirked as he smelled and saw the fear on her face, it was an amazing scent that filled his nose with pleasure. "You are my pet now. Understand?" Willow shock her head, no. His hold tightened on her chin. "Understand?" His smirk widened when after a few moments she nodded. "Good girl." He kissed her mouth hard before letting her go wan walking back to his chair and picked up a black flat box with a purple ribbon wrapped around it that lay on the floor. He threw the box down on the bed and sat back down. "Change."

Willow looked at the box then looked back up at Angelus. For now she would do what she was asked until she had the opportunity to run. Willow pulled the box closer to her and slowly unwrapped it, not noticing the vampire shifting in his chair to try and get into a more comfortable position where his cock wasn't rubbing against the zippier of his leather trousers. She took the lid of the box off and looked down at a small silk white dress that would barely cover her up. She didn't want to wear that.

"Put it on." Angelus demanded. Willow looked up at him and waited for him to leave, "I'm not leaving Little one." He smirked at the blush radiating off her cheeks.

She had to...?

"C-can you close your eyes...?" she whispered, hoping he would at least grant her this wish, she begged him with her eyes.

"No." The vampire answered her back. "Hurry up and change before I dress you." The thought of Angelus touching her made her sick. Willow slowly got off the bed, she closed her eyes and quickly pulled her dress off then grabbed the dress, she didn't want to be this exposed. "And your underwear." Angelus added.

Willow couldn't breath. She always expected the first man she stood naked in front of would be Xander. She wanted to scream and cry and beg him not to be so cruel but knew that would only furl his desire. Willow looked down and took a few deep breaths, she put the dress back down.

"And slowly." She hated him, she hated him more than anyone, she wanted him to die, wanted him to go away and never come back. What had happened to Angel? Did he have sex with Buffy before she left? No, that couldn't be it neither of them was stupid enough to do that and let Angelus out again. What had happened?

Willow hooked her shaking thumps into her panties and slowly pulled them down, fresh tears ran down her cheek. Angelus couldn't be happy if she sat back on the bed, opened her legs and begged him to enter her tight sex. Her ass was perfect, amazing. Small, soft and pale. He could just imagine her ass sticking up in the air as he fucked her from behind or his hand coming down on that tight bottom as he spanked his naughty little mate for being a bad girl. Her tight cunt was another amazing sight for him. Covered in red curls and hide that clitoris that she ever so much loved to play with.

With another shaky breath she took her bra off, Angelus was a very lucky vampire. His mate was incredibly beautiful, her breasts were smaller than he would of liked but he didn't mind, they would fit perfectly in his hand, in his mouth of between his rock hard penis. He loved that blush on her cheeks, she was certainly a shy one. Good.

Willow took the dress and slide it over her head and let it drop down her small body, the cold silk rubbed against her nipples making them stick out.

"Beautiful." Angelus said as he stood and walked over to her and run a finger over the cloth that covered her hard nipples and was rewarded with a small squeak from his shy red goddess.

"Buffy isn't here..." He heard her whisper and looked down at her face. "S-she...she isn't in Sunnydale....so killing me and leaving me at her doorstep would be pointless.." Angelus wanted to laugh. She really thought this was about that pathetic excuse of a fuck slayer? Angelus didn't even know _why_ his soul was so smitten with that blond bitch. Angelus could walk out into the street and pick up 20 girls that looked just like the slayer. But he doubted he could walk out and pick one girl that even resembled his soon to be mate.

"This has nothing to do with the slayer." Willow looked at him, shocked and confused. "She is a bore. If I really wanted to mess with her mind I would of gone to LA." Willow was even more confused now. "I want _you_ Willow. Angel was too blind to see just how beautiful you are and I was also too blind to see it when I was last here, but I was too busy at the time wanting to hurt Buffy." He smirked. "But now I see. I see you and you will be with me forever. You will be my mate, forever." The look on Willow's face was amazing, he had to draw it later.

Absolute fear.

Willow didn't know what to say or what to do. She had never expected this, never expected Angelus wanted _her_! She was hoping he would just kill her! But she had a worst fate!

"B-But...no!" She fell to her knees and cried. She had to get away from him! She had to run, run and hide in a place he couldn't get to her, somewhere she could call Buffy and beg her friend to return and slay this demon. She wanted to be safe! She wanted to be safe!!

"Like I said before, sweetheart. Welcome to the rest of your life." He smirked, evil and unforgiving.


End file.
